


【乾海】I love you more than what I can say.

by Mirika_Nara



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, R18, 口交, 干性高潮, 骑乘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirika_Nara/pseuds/Mirika_Nara
Summary: 成年初同居设定有车车黏黏糊糊的恋人设定是会撒娇的蛇蛇和男友力的乾





	【乾海】I love you more than what I can say.

浴室的毛玻璃门被拉开，浑身散发着清爽水汽的海堂边用毛巾擦着头发边走进卧室。

卧室里坐着乾。

他姿态放松地翘着二郎腿，手里的笔一点一点地写着划着。

“前辈，我洗好了。”海堂低低的唤了一声。

乾这才抬起头来。他看着面前的人穿着熟悉的背心短裤，跟以前一样。  
但又有什么开始变得不一样了。

“洗好了？过来坐吧。”  
乾向着海堂打开了双手，看着海堂乖乖听话地窝进自己怀里，顺手就接过了毛巾帮他擦拭还在滴水的头发。

二人同住一间寝室，房间里唯一的座椅就是他们身下这张宽大的懒人沙发，即使是两个成年男性同坐一起也不会觉得特别拥挤。  
何况二人亲密地交叠而坐，更是游刃有余。

年长者身上有着海堂喜欢的气味以及熨帖的体温，让他不自觉地往上蹭了一下乾的手掌。

他听到乾发出低沉的笑声，连接着胸膛也发生了令人安心的共鸣。

海堂薰升入高中的时候就决定，以后一定要和乾贞治报同一所学校，并且为之不断地努力着。

原本就是一个固执的人，在对于乾贞治的信赖逐渐变成不想和前辈分开的时候，他才恍然大悟出自己的问题来。

而就是这么恰巧，对方的想法也是和自己一样的。  
只是海堂习惯了缄默，一直从未发现和被发现。直到和乾学会牵手拥抱以后才领悟，原来说出话来是这么美妙，这么甜蜜的事情。

甜得让人直想傻笑。

“吶，海堂。”乾轻轻地动了一下肩膀，看着对方锁骨上未干的水滴滑入胸膛。“我帮你擦一下身体吧。”

修长的手指顺着水迹熟练地摸进背心里，在肩带处不住地流连，像是想把那处的水迹用热度蒸发个一干二净。  
海堂的皮肤紧实，手感很好。日常坚持锻炼的他有着柔软的筋，坚韧的骨，关于这一点，乾再清楚不过。

情人之间的触碰，能够让平日里冷静的人不想再保持任何镇定。对方的一举一动、一言一行都是如此的具有魅力，能够催发出浓烈的荷尔蒙。

海堂觉得乾身上的气味越发浑厚了。

于是他握住乾抚摸着他胸膛的手掌，转身跨坐在年长者腿上。另一只修长的手臂圈着乾的脖颈，让两个人之间的距离变为0。

“乾前辈，我想…看着你的眼睛接吻…”  
他小小声地说着，并在对方的下巴轻轻地嘬了一口。

乾微微咧开了嘴巴，变得直率的恋人令他感到了惊喜。他笑着，仿佛整个世界都开满鲜花。

“薰。不准叫我前辈了。”乾摘下了眼镜，露出了他漂亮的墨绿色的眼珠。因为眼镜的离开而让瞳孔失去了焦距，有些许迷茫。但是幸好，这双眼睛还能够装下整个恋人。  
“你应该喊我贞治，这是恋人的特权。”

他吻上海堂厚实温暖的唇，用另外一只手摩挲着对方还泛着湿意的头发，互相交换着最虔诚的爱意。

海堂总是对乾保持最真实的信任，也不会去问原因。以往也被冰帝的宍户亮好奇过，为什么海堂可以这么无条件的信任乾。

海堂说，虽然不能理解前辈全部的想法，但是我信任着前辈，所以我变强了。

也许这就是最初萌生出来的最为纯粹的情感。

口腔被唇舌狠狠地搜刮，敏感的海堂不由自主地缩起了肩膀，修长的身体在乾的怀里不住地磨蹭着。

虽然没有眼镜，视力下降，但乾仍然注意到了海堂的乳头已经敏感的挺立起来，将黑色背心顶起了两个明显的凸起。  
乾按抚着海堂柔韧滑腻的胸肌，不时蹭过凸起的乳头，让海堂颤抖起来。

“乾……乾前辈……唔……”被年长的恋人占领着自己的口腔，海堂只能发出含糊不清的呼喊。

侵略者没有理会他的求助，而是直接剥掉了海堂的短裤。

“薰，你不乖。”

海堂被亲得脑袋缺氧，发出了一声迷糊的：“嗯……？……前辈……”

“你洗完澡不穿内裤就出来了？”  
乾轻轻拍打揉捏着海堂发烫的臀肉，在他耳边低声地问道。

“唔啊……我，我刚刚跟你说……我……洗好了……呃嗯……”

？为什么自己的恋人连色色的事情都这么闷骚？  
乾有些说不出话来。但是胯下已经忍无可忍。

“薰，帮我也洗一洗这里吧。”

“好的，前辈。”

海堂湿热的唇舌缠绵着恋人的阴茎，把自己的嘴唇和对方的下体都磨得水光淋漓地发红。乾的身高已经接近一米九了，怀抱非常的宽大舒适，而下体也非常的粗长下流。  
即使先前在浴室已经做了准备，思及等一下即将要翻滚水乳交融的情事，海堂还是再一次把手指伸进了后穴，一边给乾口交，一边给自己扩张。

乾的大手抚摸着海堂鼓得通红的脸颊，舒适感不停地涌上头。他突然想起初中的时候二年级那些小子老是喊海堂毒蛇，虽然当时海堂气鼓鼓的样子倒是挺可爱的，但是如果…………

如果海堂真的是蛇的话，他的肢体那么修长，饱经锻炼的身子是那么的柔软……如果真的是蛇的话，会不会有着蛇类一样的裂舌呢？裂舌口交一定会是另一种爽快吧。

乾恶趣味地想着。

只有面对心爱的人，才会无端地生出许许多多色色的想法，只想要在爱人身上实现。  
因为他就是爱意的源头，也是爱意的宣泄口。都是因为对于他的爱太过泛滥了，仅仅是牵手、拥抱、接吻、做爱，这些根本都不足以表达全部。

“可以了，薰。我想操你。”  
乾将阴茎往海堂嘴里轻轻一顶，示意他可以起来了。

海堂吐出他的阴茎，用舌头舔掉上面的口水和前列腺液。抓起乾的手，放在唇边轻吻，微微喘息着问道：“乾前辈，你刚才……舒服吗？”

看着海堂泛着水光，只倒映着自己一个人的双眸，微笑着回答了他：“很舒服，薰做得很好。”

“想要用什么姿势？”乾低下头，轻柔地问着。

“……正面，要抱着做。我想看着前辈。”

海堂觉得自己变得跟以前一点都不一样了，就是面对家人他都没有试过这样撒娇。但是自从跟乾在一起之后，就只想跟自己前辈黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪的，恨不得自己就是一个抱抱怪。

见面想要拥抱。亲嘴想要拥抱。睡觉想要拥抱。

因为不善言辞，所以在比赛里，在日常训练里，海堂只好默默地给着自己的支持。  
当然，除了乾汁。

两人确定了关系以后，海堂试着让自己变得坦率一点，但是又很担心那样的自己在对方眼里看起来会不会特别的不矜持，特别的……矫情。

其实海堂就是一个心里面弯弯绕绕特别多的人，他很在意别人的看法，更在意自己在恋人心里的感受。  
但是他不知道究竟要如何才能把这满腔的情感表达给对方知道，也许恨不得把心剖开来，给他一样一样地如数家珍。

乾把海堂抱上床的时候，海堂马上又伸长手臂想要更紧密的拥抱。

“前辈，我真的好喜欢你。”

乾沉默着，只是目不转睛地盯着海堂。

他把海堂的手臂从脖子上拿下来，然后分开了海堂的双腿和屁股。男性粗大的拇指关节用力掰开了湿润的后穴，指腹甚至可以感受到内壁的穴肉在不住地收缩，让他不禁起了逗弄的心思。

两只拇指嵌入了后穴，乾甚至还低头亲吻了一下海堂的阴茎，然后将自己的龟头抵在会阴处厮磨。

海堂脸上是不解的神情，正想开口，就被乾说出的话打断了。

“薰啊，我刚刚还没有说完呢。你的不乖，除了没有穿内裤，还有就是又喊错了我的名字。……好多次。”

他生气了吗？  
海堂这么想着。

然后被粗大的阴茎重重地插入了。

“呜啊…！…贞治……啊啊……”

隔着眼中泛起的生理性泪水，海堂看到没有戴眼镜的是一个侵略性十足的，并且和他爱意相融的乾贞治。

啊啊……他快要融化掉了……和乾前辈恋爱真甜。

海堂的黑色背心被推到胸部以上，被拨弄得鼓鼓胀胀的乳头和室内开着空调的空气直接接触，红肿着发着热，却又顽固地挺立着，想要乾给他更多、更多的触碰。  
他还能承受更多。

湿润的穴口咬着半截阴茎，里面还有很多的位置是扩张时手指根本达不到的，只能等着乾慢慢地凿开。想到这里，海堂不禁把双腿淫荡地分得更开。  
修长的小腿搭在乾的肩膀上，因为身后承受的刺激而不停地颤抖着，乾歪头用脸蹭了一下海堂的小腿肚，接着留下湿热的舔吻。

“薰……？”乾抬眼看着他，用询问的语气。

“……贞治，给我，更多。”  
海堂喊着乾的名字，向他伸出手臂，像刚出浴室门时乾邀请他来自己的怀里一样。

乾会意地开始了大开大合的操干。看着海堂性感的嘴唇因为身下的顶弄而合拢不上，吐出一串串带着情欲香气的喘息。

“薰，你真可爱呢……我也，最喜欢你了。”乾微眯起眼睛回应了恋人先前的告白，抚摸着海堂迷乱的脸，然后将整个人都抱进自己的怀里。

坐莲的姿势让乾进入得更深。海堂被顶入深处的时候情动地仰头发出了一长串爽利的呻吟，长臂更是紧紧地圈住乾的肩背。

“呃啊啊啊……贞治！”

细窄的肠道被不住的被侵犯、被打开，滚烫的茎体似乎是想要在肠道深处烙下一个专属的印记。敏感的肉穴被碾磨得分泌出更多的肠液，把结合处染得潮湿一片。潮湿的乾的阴毛磨得海堂的会阴发痒，不住地想扭动臀部止痒，却被乾的大手握住两边胯骨，只能接受强而有力的操弄。

“下面，好痒……唔呃……”  
海堂靠在乾的颈窝里，软软地开口。低哑的男音带上了撒娇的意味，还有男人之间情欲的气息。这个认知让乾的脑袋微微的发晕，埋在对方体内的阴茎也不由自主地跳动涨大。

“乖，一会儿射了之后，我给你舔舔下面止痒。”乾像平时捏小猫脖子一样，轻捏着海堂的脖子试图安抚着他。

“唔……”被高涨的情欲折腾得敏感不已的海堂只好妥协，但是不得不承认被做得很舒服，没有用手触碰的阴茎蹭着乾因为发力而坚硬的腹肌不断地淌水，小孔处甚至冒出了一两滴白色的精液。

像是觉得只有自己被磨得丢盔卸甲溃不成军太丢脸了，海堂用力扭动两下腰臀示意自己的不满，然后被乾轻拍了一巴掌降压下来了这次的示威。

“呃呃——啊啊啊啊——！！”海堂尖叫出声的同时，乾还在坏心眼地用手指戳弄着他含着阴茎的滚烫穴口。  
在感觉到腹部变得一片湿润之前，乾已经被抽搐绞紧的内壁吸咬得头皮发麻，他搂住海堂的窄腰连做了几次冲刺，然后赶在射精之前抽出来了，堪堪射在了海堂还在干性高潮的穴口。

“啊，哈……”

乾爽快地射出之后，前后同时高潮了的海堂身体还在抽搐着发抖。他用手掌爱怜地抚摸着海堂的后背，并轻吻着他因快感蹙起的眉头，嘴里轻声地说着：“薰……小薰，真是乖孩子。”

“哈……哈……”终于从高潮里平息下来的海堂趴在乾身上，将眼尾的生理泪水蹭在年长者的肩头，模样可爱得让乾完全不想放开手。

“前辈真是坏心眼。”  
海堂小声地控诉一声。

“嗯……？谁？”  
乾眯着眼睛和海堂对视。

海堂赌气一般强吻了一口对方的嘴唇。

“贞治。”


End file.
